Help Wanted
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Elliott helps Kurt out of (and into) a sticky situation ;) This is very smutty, so be warned.


"Hey Kurt, what's going on?" Elliot asked as he walked up to the loft's kitchen. The girls had let him in on their way out and told him he was entering at his own risk. Kurt was standing by the sink, cursing.

"Ugh, it just won't budge!" he said angrily, and turned around to face Elliot. He was clasping his hand and had an icepack wrapped around his fingers. Elliot swallowed. Kurt's eyes were red and puffy, which made them shine even fiercer than usual. Not even the kohl Elliot wore around his own eyes ever made them stand out like that.

"Are you…okay?" he asked hesitantly. Instead of answering him, Kurt nodded at the table. Elliot looked. On it lay Kurt's phone. Since it was the only item on the table, Elliot assumed it was what Kurt meant for him to see, and he picked it up and unlocked the screen.

"_Wow_," he let out, holding the phone away from him. The picture was very explicit (and not very attractive). It didn't exactly explain why Kurt was so upset though. Surely bad porn was nothing to cry about?

"That's my fiancée," Kurt said quietly.

Elliot frowned and looked again. "The blond with the sixpack?" he asked.

Kurt scoffed. "No, the other one. Well, ex-fiancée anyway, as soon as I get this - fucking - ring- off-" He lowered the icepack and started pulling at his hand again.

Elliot put down the phone and looked at Kurt for a moment. Cooling was an okay method, especially if his finger was already swollen, but he knew a trick that usually worked with his own rings. "May I?" he asked, and held out his hand.

Kurt raised an eyebrow sceptically, but put his ringed hand in Elliot's anyway. The other man raised Kurt's hand to his face, and for a moment, Kurt thought he was going to kiss it. What he hadn't expected was for Elliot to take his ring finger into his mouth right up to the last knuckle.

"Um…" he started, but Elliot glanced up at him and at the same time, pushed his tongue flat to the underside of the digit. Kurt swallowed his protest. Elliot smiled around Kurt's finger and hooked his teeth behind the ring. He tugged carefully, wetting Kurt's skin with his tongue and sucking softly, and the ring slipped towards the middle joint. Another tug- Elliot's teeth scraped Kurt's finger lightly, and the ring popped over it. Elliot pursed his lips so it wouldn't fall out, gave Kurt another look, and with a last swirl of his tongue against the tip of Kurt's finger, pulled away with the ring in his mouth.

He took it out and wiped it on his shirt. When Elliot offered it to Kurt, he smiled innocently, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. Kurt was rooted to the spot. Did that really just happen? Did it mean what he thought it meant? And if it did, was he ready for that? There was no need to ask his _body_- after that rather unsubtle display, it was definitely ready. But was he?

Elliot was clearly waiting for some kind of sign. Kurt glanced at his phone, then down at the ring in his hand. Anger rose up in him again as he thought about Blaine and his erstwhile best friend Sam. Screw that. Yes, he was ready. He cleared his throat.

"So…" he said in his low register, trying to appear nonchalant. "Bedroom?"

Elliot grinned. "After you," he confirmed.

They didn't speak as Kurt lead him to his part of the loft and pulled the curtain. Kurt mostly kept quiet to keep his giddiness inside. He didn't want to blow this by saying something stupid. It wasn't every day that an attractive guy offered him a comfort-blowjob. And Elliot clearly knew what he was doing too, as his little demonstration proved. Like a man on a mission, Elliot stepped up to Kurt and dropped down onto his knees. He gave Kurt another of those dark-rimmed glances that made Kurt's mouth go dry, and licked his lips theatrically. He unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and peeled them off his legs. Kurt put a hand on Elliot's shoulder to balance himself as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of the pantlegs one by one. He felt a little self-conscious about the damp stain that was forming on the front of his briefs, but stopped conscious thought all together when Elliot pressed his cheek against his erection through the cloth, mouthing at it and soaking saliva through the cotton with his tongue. Kurt felt his knees tremble and knew he'd better sit down or risk falling. He sat back on the bed and reached for Elliot, putting a cool hand on the back of his neck to encourage him to climb on the bed as well. Elliot didn't need much urging. He climbed up and straddled Kurt's legs, pressing Kurt back into the pillows with a hard kiss on his lips before scooting down his body to make good on his offer.

Kurt groaned. What Elliot had done to his finger felt ten times more intense on his dick. Elliot mimicked his previous actions, licking and sucking and using his lips as if there was another nasty engagement ring to get rid of. Kurt tightened his hand on Elliot's neck and helped him set a pace. As he got a little over-enthusiastic and thrusted up, Elliot put one hand over his hipbone to keep him pinned to the mattress. Kurt pushed up against him and was held down again, feeling heat spread on his face as he realised how much he enjoyed the struggle- and losing it. As he gave up and let Elliot decide when and how deep he was taking him in, Kurt was rewarded with warm fingers brushing down between his legs, massaging his perineum and putting soft pressure on the outside of the ring of muscle behind it. Kurt rolled his eyes back and moved with the touch for a few heartbeats, but it wasn't enough. He let go of Elliot's neck with one hand and scrambled for his nightstand, feeling blindly in of the drawers while he kept Elliot's head down on him with the other hand. After a few agonising moments, he had finally located the small squeeze bottle he was looking for and pulled it from the drawer. He handed it down and held it against Elliot's cheek for a moment to get his attention. Elliot made a sound in the back of his throat that Kurt _felt_before he heard it, and his effort of finding the lube was almost in vain- but Elliot quickly closed a firm hand around his dick and stopped him from coming. Kurt let himself fall back into the pillows and closed his eyes, waiting.

Elliot's mouth went still for a moment as he concentrated on coating his fingers, but then he set back to work. Kurt spread his thighs and thrust up again for good measure, enjoying the immediate response of the warm hand over his lower belly to keep him steady. He felt grounded and taken care of. Elliot's fingers circled him, then pressed inside just as he took Kurt in deeply. Kurt automatically relaxed and gasped at the feeling. It was too much and too little at the same time. He knew it wasn't going to be enough.

He reached for the nightstand again and took out a packet of condoms. "Elliot?" he whispered hoarsely, not sure if his new friend was on board with this. It was asking a bit more than just a blowjob. Elliot made that sound again, and for the second time, Kurt felt himself graze the edges of an orgasm. Then Elliot let go of him, carefully sliding out his fingers and giving the head of his dick one more openmouthed kiss before sitting up. He took the packet from Kurt without comment and made short work of his clothes. Kurt watched, mesmerised. Elliot was tanned and had several tattoos on his arms. Kurt was so intrigued by it that he almost forgot to get undressed too. As he slipped his shirt over his head, still marvelling at the exotic difference between his pale, unmarked skin and the living canvas that was Elliot, his new lover put on a condom and palmed some lube over it.

When Kurt was naked, Elliot moved up his body and kissed the side of his neck, resting his arm next to Kurt to keep his weight off of him. "It's okay, you can kiss me on the mouth," Kurt assured him, and Elliot smiled. "I wasn't sure-" he started, but Kurt stifled his explanation with his lips. Elliot tasted musky and familiar. Kurt didn't have long to ponder how much of that was Elliot and how much was him, because Elliot reached down and started pumping him in his fist to get back into their rhythm. Then, he let go to guide himself between Kurt's legs. Kurt moaned unabashedly as Elliot pushed inside. It had been a long while since he had felt this complete. He raised his knees to take him in further, wrapping his legs around Elliot loosely, his feet touching. Elliot rocked into him. He was biting his lip in concentration. Kurt ran his hands up Elliot's side, over his tattooed arms and to his face, caressing his hair and jaws. Elliot visibly relaxed and smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back. He was amazed at how at ease he felt, how comfortable it was. He knew Elliot would not misunderstand this for anything more than it was like Blaine had. He bucked up playfully, challenging Elliot. Elliot grinned and put his weight down, trapping Kurt beneath his hips. He put one hand on Kurt's throat lightly. Kurt narrowed his eyes, but his pupils flared widely. His mouth fell open with a surprised gasp. He looked up into Elliot's eyes. There was nothing malicious in them. He was improvising, reading his cues off Kurt's face- and it was working. Kurt felt himself getting closer to his orgasm again and didn't hold back this time. Elliot was breathing hard, getting close too. He tightened his hand a little and Kurt felt everything inside him tighten with him, going taut and rigid until he felt his heart would burst. He cried out and came, coating his own belly with streaks of come. Elliot thrust in deeply and stilled his hips, releasing Kurt's throat with his hand only to latch onto it with his lips, sucking the skin softly between his teeth as he came as well.

For a few moments, they didn't move, both catching their breath. There was no need for passionate vows or compliments. The evidence of their passion was pretty obvious (and currently cooling and getting sticky between them). Kurt absently traced his fingers over the patterns on Elliot's arm. His hand felt weird without the ring. Empty. Light. But kind of good, really. "Do you think I should get a tattoo?" he asked idly.

Elliot chuckled. "Why not?" he replied.


End file.
